Rhuarc
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }} Rhuarc (pronounced: RHOURK) is the clan chief of the Taardad Aiel. Appearance He is 6'6 tall, weighing 230 pounds. He is a muscular man with dark red hair showing more than a touch of grey, and blue eyes. His square face is strong and handsome. History He is married to both Amys and Lian, and had children with both. His daughters were at least as old as Berelain (born 974 NE). He was of the Nine Valleys sept, and was a Red Shield before becoming chief. Activities Attacking the Stone of Tear He is with the group of Aiel that rescue Nynaeve al'Meara, Elayne Trakand and Egwene al'Vere from being sold off to a Myrddraal. Later he meets Matrim Cauthon and Juilin Sandar outside the Stone of Tear where he is leading a group of Aiel into it. He is there when Rand first releases Callandor and after the battle reveals to Moiraine Damodred that the People of the Dragon are in fact the Aiel, by showing the dragon on his left forearm. He breaks up a fight between Faile Bashere and Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron over Perrin Aybara, after Trollocs had attacked the Stone of Tear. He reprimands them by telling them that enough blood had been spilt already. Back to Rhuidean He shows Rand the symbol for Rhuidean on the Portal Stone and is then transported from Tear with the rest of the Aiel to Rhuidean. After Rhuidean he leads Rand to Cold Rocks Hold, and then onto Alcair Dal where Rand declares himself as the Car'a'carn the same time Couladin does. During this time, he teaches Rand how to fight as the Aiel do. After this he takes his clan back to Rhuidean where he waits for all the rest of the clans to gather there. While following the Shaido over into Cairhien with Rand, he brings in some Tairen Lords who report that the Shaido are attacking the city. After the attack he helps Berelain steward Cairhien and begins to treat her like a daughter, even reprimanding her when she started neglecting her duties and hiding out in her room. He leads a large group of Aiel warriors to help rescue Rand from the White Tower Aes Sedai and is in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. He and Mandelain were the only two clan chiefs that the Wise Ones trusted not to attack the Tower embassy with spears when they first arrived; they were also the two that were trusted with information that the Tower embassy should be watched as they were potentially dangerous to Rand. Restoring order to Arad Doman Months later he Travels with the rest of his clan to Arad Doman. There, he is required by Rand to bring peace to the war torn country. With Dobraine Taborwin he manages to secure Bandar Eban. He then meets with Rand to tell him the news, but is reprimanded by Rand for taking to long. He is then given orders to try and capture all the missing Council of Merchants in order to force them to appoint a new ruler. When Rand finally rides into Bandar Eban, Rhuarc greets him with the rest of the Aiel there. Rand allows him and the rest of the Aiel to take the fifth, but only from the rich. He later comes to Rand with the news that the Aiel have captured Alamindra Cutren. He then pulls out of Arad Doman with the rest of the Aiel to Tear. When Rand returns to Tear from Dragonmount the Rhuarc challenges Rand on his continual stupidity on running into danger alone. Rand promises to always take a Maiden escort from now on and tells Rhuarc that he will repay his toh. Last Battle Rhuarc is present during the signing of the Dragon's Peace. He agrees with Aviendha when she asks the Aiel to also be included in the document. The Aiel are to become the neutral enforcers of the Dragon's Peace, settling any border dispute's are tracking down criminals across different nations as they see fit. However, he is surprised when both Amys and Aviendha state that the Aiel will not seek a blood feud against the Seanchan, as it is a certainty they will lose. Rhuarc is in attendance at Elayne's initial war-council, where it is decided that the army will fight on four fronts led by the four Great Generals. The Aiel bristle at the thought of being led by Rodel at Shayol Ghul, but are put in their place by Elayne, who tells them that it was the Aiel themselves that insisted on being part of Dragon's Peace. The Aiel will do as ordered. Rhuarc helps scout Thakan'dar before Rand's attack on Shayol Ghul. At Shayol Ghul after dispatching several of the light's enemies, he stumbles across Hessalam, who is Graendal reborn, and she uses Compulsion to enslave him. Under her power he acts as one of her many guards. In an attempt to defeat the Forsaken, Aviendha, Amys and Cadsuane track her down. Cornered, Graendal sends her guards at them, including Rhuarc. Forced to kill her attacker Aviendha was horrified to learn, upon removing his veil, that she had killed her clan chief. In an attempt to come to terms with his death she tells herself that it was not truly Rhuarc, as Rhuarc died the moment Graendal touched him. es:Rhuarc Category:Nine Valleys Category:Aethan Dor Category:Deceased Category:Stewards of the Dragon Category:POV character